Nellie Veitenheimer
Nellie Veitenheimer es una participante de la Segunda Temporada del reality show The Glee Project. Reside en Tacoma, Washington. Fue eliminada en el séptimo episodio de la temporada. Biografía Nellie ha estado realizando presentaciones musicales desde hace 8 años y es la vocalista de una banda local de swing, siendo la miembro más jóven por 20 años de diferencia. Además de cantar, también toca el piano y la guitarra, y escribe su propia música. Trabaja como barista (se especializa en el café de alta calidad) y su tipo de lugar ideal para hacer sus presentaciones es en espacios pequeños, como cafeterías. Nellie tiene un gran amor por las artes, especialmente por la fotografía, y suele ser vista en sesiones de fotos durante sus fines de semana libres. Nellie fue descubierta para The Glee Project a través de un video que fue enviado a los productores. The Glee Project thumb|200px Nellie desde el primer episodio titulado "Individuality " '''admitió jamas haber estado en un estudio de grabación y al entrar a la cabina con Nicki, ésta le pregunta si está nerviosa y Nellie le contesta que sí, a esto, Nikki le dice que no se ponga nerviosa, que se relaje y que lo haga con más confianza. thumb|left|238pxEn "Dance Ability" ' Zach le pone una coreografía a ella y a Dani a lo cual ala hora de grabar el vídeo alas 2 seles olvidan los pasos y lo hacen cada quien por su lado,ella esta en una esena donde se tiene que besar con los otros chico y ella dice en el confesionario que no anda por hay regalando besos a cualquiera pero si se piden lo tiene que hacer,al elegir a los 3 nominados les preguntan alas 2 que había pasado a lo que nellie contesta que lo habían ensayado mucho y Dani continua diciendo que cuando llego la hora todo seles olvido al final del episodio ella fue llamada de vuelta y no fue nominada. thumb|202px En en episodio '"Vulnerability "' Cory Monteith le dice que su prsentacion fue muy solida y también notas fueron altas y se escucho estupendo , en el estudio con Nikki empezó algo desconfiaza y Nikki le dice que lo haga como si platicara con alguien ha esto nellie dice en el confesionario que la cesión a solas con Cory le fue de mucha ayuda después se le ve platicando con Cory y el le Explica que el piensa en el diviorsio de sus padres al hacer una escena emotiva y Neliie le dice que el día anterior había sido el aniversario de la muerte de su hermana y Cory le explica que utiliza eso como motivación y al final de la ella lo hace de maravilla , al grabar el videoclip Ronbert comenta que a ella no párese afectarle las intimidaciones de los demás lo que es un problema ya que al final corre riesgo de estar nominado y al preguntarle sobre eso ella responde llorando que ella le preocupa parecer ridícula ante la cámara a lo que Robert le explica que solo hay que tener mas confianza eso es todo. thumb|left|153pxEn el episodio '"Sexuality "' Robert pregunta quien esta nervioso y ella alza el brazo y admite estar nerviosa ya que la sexualidad no es lo suyo Naya la mentora del episodio le pregunta si esta nerviosa y la alienta ha tener mas confianza en ella misma, al ensayar la coreografía Zach le ponen unos movimientos muy incómodos para ella a lo que ella dice en el confesionario por que le ponían ese movimiento a ella ,pero al grabar ella lo hizo de maravilla al escoger a los 3 nominados Robert comenta que ella estuvo estupenda y que fue la mas sexy del cuarto y es la primera en ser llamada de vuelta. thumb En el episodio '"Adaptability "' ala hora de la grabación del vídeo los mentores comentan que ella suele confundir en las escenas en Grupo y al elegir a los nominados le dicen que tiene problemas al destacar en grupo y ella y Blake cantan Waiting for a Girl/Boy Like You Ryan dice que lo hizo muy bien, que se sintio como en una obra de teatro pero si regresan que necesitan destacar y dar todo de si mismos. Señala que Blake tiene algo especial, y añade que Nellie también lo hace, al final ella no es nominada. thumb|left|165pxEn el episodio '"Fearlessness "' En la tarea de la semana Jane le dice que parecía que se sentía un poco tonta al interpretar la canción, en los vestuarios ella se sentía incomoda con el traje de baño y después se le ve platicando con los chico a lo que Blake y Charlie le dicen que a ellos seles ve todo claramente que se sienten como super héroes y ella ríe y después comienza a llorar y Abraham le pregunta que si estaba bien y ella le contesta que esta preocupada por esa semana por que tiene que mostrar su trasero y tiene que sentir mas confianza y no sabe como hacer eso,en el confesionario ella dice que se le están amontonando muchas cosas en esa semana que ya tuvo que hacer una presentación la semana anterior y no quería que pasara otra vez, en el estudio con Nikki ella lo hace bien cuando todos los demás la comienzan al observar desde la puerta y Nikki le dice que la están poniendo a thumbprueba después en la grabación tiene problemas de concentración ya que todos los demás la están mirando y cuando eligen a los 3 nominados le dicen que Erick tuvo que hacer mas tomas de ella que de los demas concunsantes y le dicen que tendra su ultima oportunidad ante Ryan y cantara if where y ella dice que la cancion le da un poco de miedo,Nellie canta If I Were A Boy . thumb|left|157px Ella interpreta una versión de gran alcance, emocional que hace que Zach gritar "¡Oh, Dios mío, Nelly!" Ryan dice que el problema es su nivel de confianza, pero es casi lo mismo con ella todo el tiempo. Ella es underconfident, y luego cuando le ponen delante de un micrófono se preguntan por qué ella no puede ver que ella es una estrella. Él se identifica con lo difícil que va a aparecer en traje de baño, pero señaló que había varias chicas en el video que se sentían incómodospero sólo fue por él. Ella explica cómo muchas cosas que eran difíciles para ella en la semana, y luego Zach le dice que él piensa que ella es maravillosa, pero que ha hecho diciéndole. Se siente como que estamos pidiendo que ella sea en Glee, y hay gente con talento demasiados en esta competición para detenerse y trabajar en la inseguridad de todos. Ryan le dice que trate de actuar algo que ella no lo es, si ella regresa. al final no fue eliminada. thumb En' "Theatricality" al comienzo del episodio ella dice que esa semana sera facil ya que ella hizo teatro anteriormente, al interpretar tarea de la semana el mentor Grant Gustin le dice que la vio que ella hizo una mirada algo desconfiada yel dijo que parecio que estuviera diciendo "Que demonios estoy haciendo" despues de eso Grant les da a conocer alos participantes de que personajes se van a tener que disfrazar y al final le dice a Nellie que a ella le toca la unica e inigualable Britney Spears y ella en el confecionario dice que por que le dan una chica como Britney que hubieron otras que fueron menos atrevidas que pudieron haber encajado mejor,y le dice a Grant que por que siempre le hacen eso a ella todo el tiempo,al grabar el video ella dice en el confecionario que Ryan le dijo thumb|left|256px que si no puede hacerlo que actua como un persinaje que solo se deje llevar, pero que ella se siente incomoda por que realmente no sabe como actuar como Britney Spears ,al grabar su parte Robert y Zach dicen que ella es como si estuviera luchando todo el tiempo que no lo esta dando todo, al elegir a los 3 nominados Robert le dice que a ella le tomo mas tiempo adaptarse al personaje pero que debio hacer sido un reto para ella interpretar a Britney Spears por que es muy diferente a ella y despues Zach le pregunta si se sintio incomoda con eso y ella contesta que si que fue algo que tuvo que procesar mucho pero que aparte de eso tuvo que ver como todos los demas se sumerjian en el tema y eso a ella le asusta, y Zach le dice que pareciera como si ellos le estuvieran pidiendo que se quede,que parece que le esten rogando que de mas de si que el necesita que se sumerja en eso y despues el le dice que ella va estar nominada y nikkie le dice que su cancion es I'm the only one y despues 2 horas antes de la prescentacion ella dice en el confecionario que cada semana lo quiere mas y se va enterando de que se trata Glee,de que es, como es, que es como una audicion para una carrera, ella es la primera y despues de interpretar thumb|258pxsu cancion Ryan le dice que fue lo mas apasionado que jamas habia visto y le pregunta que fue lo que penso al interpretar esa cancion y ella contesta "no lo se" y Ryan le dice que le hable de su semana y le pregunta que si le dieran a eligir aun personaje cual habria escojido y ella contesta "No lo se es una buena pregunta" y a respuesta de esto Ryan dice que a Repeticion de su indesicion y su falta de pasion que es lo que a el le preocupa y le dice que el reto de el es escribir un personaje para alguien y cuando ella le matiene dciendo peros "No lo se,Quizas,Talves" el no puede imaginarse nisiquiera que personaje seria y en esto Nikki le pregunta si Glee es lo que realmente quiere o solo ser una cantante o una interprete que si lo quiere mas que eso y ella contesta que sabe que quiere eso,que quiere estar en Glee,pero cuando llega a esa situacion y ve todos los demas que estan hay quieren eso tambien, a ella le asusta por que no quiere hacerse ilusiones y luego venirse abajo y Ryan le dice que hizo un gran Trabajo esta noche y le da las gracias despues ellos discutiendo dicen que Nellie seria una gran inspiracion para muchos jovenes pero que no lo quiere lo suficiente al revelar la lista caminando hacia la lista ella dice que ha estado llendo y viniendo entre si se va acasa o no y que no quiere irse a casa sin nada despues de ver la lista y ver su nombre hay Nellie Rompe en llanto y dice en el confecionario llorando que se va con un nuevo sentido del orgullo en lo que hace y en lo que puede hacer y que se ha preparado para estar segura de lo que es y que ha crecido para ser amiga de todas las personas de la casa y que no quiere irse a casa pero que aun asi esta agradecida por la experiencia,despues se le ve abrando a Michael, y al final canta Keep Holding On junto alos participantes de TPG. tumblr_m7ctxlC6JO1qmtx9qo3_r1_250.gif|. "Keep Holding On cantada por Nellie" Curiosidades *Su hermana mayor, Jamie murió en enero del 2001 después de haber recibido una dosis letal de medicamentos para la depresión y terminó en coma antes de ser retirado el soporte vital *Es de densendencia coreana. *El aspecto de su hermana era de una mujer coreana muy hermosa. *Tiene 2 hermanos mayores. *Ella y todos sus hemanos son adoptados. *Al igual que su hermana mayor, Jamie, ha sufrido con la depresión. *Ser sexy la hace sentir incómoda. *En el pisodio "Sexuality" confeso jamas haber visto a un chico desnudo. *En el pisodio "Sexuality" admite estar muy nerviosa sobre el tema y se le complican las cosas en los ensayos de la coreografia pero al momento de grabar el video es la que mas destaca siendo la mas sexy de la habitacion. *Trabajaba en Starbucks antes de entrar a The Glee Project. Fuente *Sus personajes favoritos de Glee son Puck y Santana. *Cameron, era su competidor favorito en la primera temporada. *Klaine y Brittana son sus parejas favoritas de glee. *Sus grupos favoritos son Coldplay y Vampire Weekend. *Tiene un tatuaje en su pie. *Su película favorita es Dirty Dancing. *Su música favorita es la de Memphis. Fuente *Es introvertida. *Le encanta la fotografía y el arte. *Renunció a su clase de baile por el vestido que habría tenido que llevar. Lo llamó "el más corto de todos" y un "tanque de gloria-top". *Es heterosexual, pero no le importa si la gente se equivoca sobre su orientación sexual. *Su libro favorito de Harry Potter es el cuarto, "El Cáliz de Fuego". *Sus personajes favoritos de Harry Potter son Hermione y Ron. *Tiene un gato. *Toca el piano y la guitarra. *Piensa que ser sexy está sobrevalorado, que la apariencia no importa y la gente no debe preocuparse por ello y que es importante ser uno mismo y sentirse cómodo con quien eres. *Pensaba que la canción Milkshake trataba en realidad de un batido. *Su actuación favorita de Glee es Umbrella/Singing in the Rain. *Su gato es igual de grande y se parece mucho al Señor Tubbington (Gato de Brittany) *Durante la temporada de The Glee Project, Michael , Blake y Shanna era con los que mejor se llevaba. *Se fue por Ryan le dijo que tenia que mejorar su confiansa y que no sabia como hacer un personaje para ella. *Ella y Dani hicieron su propia version de We Found Love "http://www.youtube.com/embed/zcq6Aymb3pk" Canciones The Glee Project *'''Solos. **'I'm yours '''de ''Jason Mraz ''(Audition Song). **'You Oughta Know de Alanis Morissett (Adaptability). **If I Were A Boy' de ''Beyonce (Fearlessness ). **'I'm the Only One '''de ''Melissa Etheridge (Theatricality). *'Duetos.' **'Waiting for a Girl/Boy Like You' de Foreigner. Cantada junto a Blake Jenner (Adaptability). *'Solos (En Numeros Grupales).' **'Born This Way' de Lady Gaga. Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Individuality). **'Here I Go Again' de Whitesnake. Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Individuality). **'We Got The Beat' de The Go-Go's. Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Dance Ability). **'Party Rock Anthem' de LMFAO. Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Dance Ability). **'My Life Would Suck Without You' de Kelly Clarkson. Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Vulnerability). **'Everybody Hurts' de R.E.M. Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Vulnerability) **'I Wanna Sex You Up' de Color Me Badd. Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Sexuality). **'Moves Like Jagger/Milkshake' de Maroon 5 Ft. Christina Aguilera/Kellis Cantada junato a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Sexuality). **'You Oughta Know' de Alanis Morissett.Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Adaptability). **'Price Tag' de Jessie J. Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Adaptability) **'Now That We Found Love' de Heavy D & The Boyz. Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Fearlessness). **'Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another ' de Pat Benatar/Blondie. Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Fearlessness). **'I Hope I Get It' del musical A Chorus Line. Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Theatricality). **'When I Grow Up' de The Pussycat Dolls. Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project (Theatricality). **'Keep Holding On '''de ''Avril Laving. ''Cantada junto a los Participantes de The Glee Project ('Theatricality'). Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Tumblr Oficial *Canal Oficial en Youtube Frases Imágenes nellie.png 578208 444160382262602 277896575 n.jpg 576946 444160058929301 1744381624 n.jpg 564886 444160478929259 1118907746 n.jpg 560759 444160402262600 192895094055800 1768145 134881324 n.jpg 551042 444160205595953 192895094055800 1768140 1077020006 n.jpg 543473 444160338929273 192895094055800 1768143 1783234454 n.jpg 542920 444160132262627 192895094055800 1768138 2101064835 n.jpg 538082 444160432262597 995813708 n.jpg 537649 444160295595944 192895094055800 1768142 1275385969 n.jpg 534310 444160078929299 192895094055800 1768136 1095998628 n.jpg 524965 444160425595931 192895094055800 1768146 487208894 n.jpg 292592 444160112262629 192895094055800 1768137 1182914293 n.jpg 156403 444160262262614 192895094055800 1768141 409429679 n.jpg 156155 444160155595958 192895094055800 1768139 2025428449 n.jpg 154577 444160498929257 192895094055800 1768150 2073255791 n.jpg AtoYPSUCEAAY-Y5.jpg AslmkrKCQAA-Tqa.jpg As0rd7CCQAAi13b.jpg ArxXln1CMAA 6Hj.jpg AqOmUTNCMAEQzhT.jpg 42825058a62c11e188131231381b5c25 7.jpg Nelli.png nelli.png Nellie.gif|link=Nellie Veitenheimer Nellie2.jpg|link=Nellie Veitenheimer Nellie3.gif|link=Nellie Veitenheimer Videos thumb|300px|left|Entrevista a Nellie thumb|300px|right|Nellie cantando Price Tagthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|right|300pxthumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Participantes de The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Participantes Femeninos de The Glee Project Categoría:The Glee Project 2 Categoría:Participantes eliminados de The Glee Project